herofandomcom-20200223-history
Whirlwind
Whirlwind 'is a blue, unicorn-dragon hybrid who is one of the playable Skylanders in the ''Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Background Personality Whirlwind is as brave as she is graceful. Her moods can be as changeable as the weather, but since becoming a Skylander, she has tried to keep her temper in check. She is strong-winged, wild and ferocious in the heat of battle. Deep down, Whirlwind is pure of heart, having held no grudge against the dragons and unicorns for shunning her and later on, protected the two species from attack. Biography Whirlwind is an air dragon with unicorn ancestry – two species that could not be more opposite in nature, which made her never quite fit in with either group. Other dragons were envious of her beauty and grace, while her unicorn brethren shunned her for her unusual appearance and ability to fly. But Whirlwind found peace within the dark and stormy clouds, where she learned to harness the tempest power within her. Despite her turbulent youth, she remained pure of heart and was the first to defend both dragons and unicorns when the trolls began hunting them, unleashing her ferocity in a brilliant and powerful rainbow that could be seen throughout many regions of Skylands. From that day forward, evil-doers would quake when dark clouds brewed, and run from the rainbow that followed the storm. History Born of both unicorn and dragon descent, Whirlwind often felt like an oddball outsider. Unicorns were unimpressed with her wings and dragons disliked the horn on her head. Shunned and seeking solace, Whirlwind retreated to the cover of storm clouds, where she learned to harness her tempest power. When a troublesome troupe of trolls came searching for unicorn tails and dragon scales, Whirlwind burst from her cover and unleashed a blinding rainbow to send them fleeing. From that day on, unicorns and dragons saw her in a new light. Seeing her purity of heart, Master Eon made her a Skylander. Today, nothing makes a troll tremble like a small, stormy cloud moving speedily towards him. Abilities As a result of spending time within dark storm clouds, Whirlwind gained the ability to shoot rainbow energy from her horn at her opponents; which can also heal her allies if she gained her Soul Gem ability. She can also launch tempest clouds at her enemies with a clap of her wings. Being part dragon, Whirlwind has the ability to fly. Trivia *Whirlwind was originally called '''Stormee. *Her early promotional title in her Toy Fair 2011 debut was called 'Tempest Dragon'. *She is the third revealed female playable dragon in the Spyro series (the other two being Cynder and Ember, before the reveal of Flashwing in Giants). **Whirlwind is also the second female playable dragon in Spyro's Adventure (the first being Cynder). *Like Cynder and Flashwing, Whirlwind has no visible teeth. Incidentally, they are all the only dragon Skylanders in the games who are female. *No longer a store-exclusive Skylander, Whirlwind is now available in a 3-Skylander Character Pack with Double Trouble and Drill Sergeant and is also available in a single pack, and as a Series 2 figure, a 3-Skylander Character Pack with Pop Fizz and S2 Trigger Happy. *Her catchphrase is a play on "Fists of Fury!". *She and Prism Break are the only two Skylanders in Spyro's Adventure who can break Purple Tzo Crystals. *Whirlwind can also use her rainbow energy to heal her friends in battle. *She bears a few similarities to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ''character, Rainbow Dash. *When shooting a rainbow once the Rainbow of Healing uprade is purchased and as a Series 2 figure, Whirlwind's unicorn horn is colored from yellow and pink. *When she obtains the Wow-Pow ability, Whirlwind's horn begins glowing in colors of the rainbow. *The Tempest Matrix upgrade resembles the Arkeyan Blasters from ''Spyro's Adventure. *Whirlwind shares her name with a Marvel character. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Dragon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroines Category:Magic User Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Horses Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Blue Heroes Category:White Heroes